


Welcome to New York

by cheeky_blinders



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeky_blinders/pseuds/cheeky_blinders
Summary: Your honeymoon to New York City with Tommy Shelby does not go as planned.





	Welcome to New York

You couldn’t believe it. You were finally Mrs. Tommy Shelby. The long-awaited wedding day had finally arrived and it could not have gone better. Everyone behaved themselves ( you were sure it had something to do with Tommy having a firm word with his brothers before the wedding) and everyone seemed happy enough. The ceremony had been beautiful and the church had been decorated just perfectly, all thanks to Ada.

However, you had to admit you were worn out. It had been nearly a year since Tommy had proposed, and planning a wedding took a lot. This is why you had wanted a honeymoon, a chance for the two of you to really and truly relax. Tommy at first agreed but only for a short time, saying that the business needed him. It took some convincing (and some very good sex) before Tommy agreed to spend two weeks on a honeymoon with you. Polly swore it was the most time Tommy had ever taken off from work in his life and you had to agree.

When he asked where you wanted to go, the answer was already ready. New York City. You had read about America since you were little and had always dreamed of visiting. Now was your chance. So, that was how you and Tommy ended up on a massive ship heading to New York. The days on the ship passed by lazily for you two, and both of you found enjoyment in each other’s company. It seemed to be the first time that Tommy truly relaxed. Nobody could hurt him out here and you were with him.

When you docked in New York City, the city was alive and buzzing with people of all sorts. Tommy seemed unaffected by it, but you were enthralled. As Tommy got your luggage, you stood there, clutching your small purse and looking about you. You were at the docks so naturally, the entire place smelled of the ocean and fish. There were men all about, talking and yelling in their strange accents. Some were loading and unloading ships, others were selling fish. 

When Tommy joined you again, his lips turned upwards into a faint smirk. “Careful love, if you keep your mouth open any wider, you might start catching flies,” he teased. Your mouth snapped shut and you nudged him with your shoulder before taking his arm.

“You know I’ve never been to America before,” you commented as the two of you left the docks and started to walk towards the city. 

“I haven’t either, but it just reminds me of London. Bit smellier, perhaps, but it’s a city.” You shook your head in amusement as Tommy hailed you two a cab and you got in. Tommy gave the cabby the name of your hotel and he headed off. As he drove, your hand never left Tommy’s grasp, but your eyes focused outside, watching the city fly by you.

Once you reached the hotel, Tommy paid the man and grabbed your luggage before the two of you headed in. Reaching the check-in desk, Tommy spoke. 

“Reservation for a Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Shelby,” he informed the man sitting behind the desk. As the man saw about the registration, you can’t help but grin, hearing your names put together like that. You were clearly a love-struck newlywed. After being given your keys and the directions to your room, the two of you headed upstairs to the room you would be spending the next week or so in. 

Once inside, with the door closed and your shoes and jacket taken off, you collapsed on the kingsize bed with a dramatic groan. 

“It feels weird having a steady bed underneath me,” you commented as you watch Tommy take off his jacket with a chuckle. 

“Well, there is a way to fix that, you know. I bet I can make that bed rock more than the fucking ship.”

Laughing, you watched Tommy playfully launched himself onto you and you both fell into each other’s arms.  
__________________  
After you two had finished and were laying there in bed, you were the first to speak. “Tommy?”

“Hmm?” he replied as he lit a cigarette, shaking out the match then setting it to the side.

“Remember when I asked you not to do any business on this trip ‘cause it was our honeymoon?”

“Hmm.”

“You promise not to do any, right? I just want to have these two weeks to ourselves where we don’t have to deal with anyone else.” 

Tommy glanced over at you and gave you one of those smiles that made your heart leap.

“Course, love,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to your forehead before pulling you against him. Feeling quite relieved, you snuggled up close to his warm body and laid there contently for some time.

Eventually, you two did get hungry, so Tommy suggested that you both go out for the night for dinner and then dancing. Even though you protested at first, saying you were tired, Tommy kept bugging you until you agreed. The two of you got dressed in the new clothes you had purchased just for this trip.

You had gone to London for this dress and for once you hadn’t minded spending a little extra on a dress. The dress was in style, or so you had been told by the shopkeeper. It was a black flapper dress, one that you had seen in magazines before. It came down to about your knees, hugging your figure just perfectly. It had no sleeves which you felt quite daring about but the black gloves you bought with the dress suited it just fine. There were beads threaded throughout the dress in rows that shimmered and shook when you moved. 

Tommy watched you get dress, a hint of a smile on his lips as he smoked his cigarette, only moving when you had finished and needed to be zipped up. 

“You look stunning, Mrs. Shelby,” Tommy murmured as he helped you put your coat on, kissing the back of your neck softly. Feeling yourself grow hot at his compliment and the kiss, you took hold of his arm and the two of you headed downstairs. Dinner was a short drive away and it seemed that Tommy had already made reservations. When asked about it, he said he wanted to surprise you.

The place was a mixture between a restaurant and dance hall. In the center was a large space for dancing with a band playing some sort of fast beat jazz that made your fingers drum in time to the beat. Giving your jackets to a man, Tommy offered you his hand. 

“Might I have this dance?” he asked, a smirk playing on his lips. You nodded, placing your black-gloved hand in his outstretched hand and together you joined the other couples on the dance floor.

Tommy seemed to know what to do when it came to dance and you two melted into the crowd. Dancing was not hard, and it was easy to follow what other people were doing. Arms were waving side to side as legs went flying about, kicking out and carrying you about the dance floor. Tommy would occasionally dip you only to pull you back up into his arms and close to his chest. You moved all about the dance floor, Tommy leading the way as you two swayed and moved in time with the music.

You danced for a few songs before you declared you needed a break for you were winded. Tommy agreed and the two of you found a seat off to the side, watching the dancers in front of you. 

“I love this!” you declared, looking over at Tommy who was watching the crowd. When he didn’t reply, you snapped your fingers in front of his face. “Oi, Tommy!”

“Sorry, love!” he said, looking over at you, voice raised in order to speak over the sound of the music. “Want something to drink?” 

When you nodded, Tommy kissed your cheek lightly before he left. As you watched his retreating figure blend into the crowd, you leaned back against the chair, your lips curling up into a smile. This was going to be a perfect honeymoon.

It took some time for Tommy to come back with your drinks, and at one point you noticed to him talking intently with a man wearing a waiter’s uniform. What did he look so concerned? He was only getting you drinks. Tommy disappeared right after that and returned eventually with your drinks. 

“What took you so long?” you asked as you took the martini he had brought you.

“Long line at the bar,” Tommy answered, gesturing to the bar where indeed, a large crowd of people stood. “Careful, it’s going to be strong. That’s what happens when the government bans alcohol. People make their own.” 

Nodding, you took a sip of your martini and proceeded to cough for indeed, it was quite strong. Tommy chuckled as he lit a cigarette before taking a swig of his whiskey. 

“Oi, shut it!” you declared as you snatched his cigarette out of his nimble fingers and stuck it in your own mouth. Tommy scoffed at you before attempting to steal the cigarette back. Knowing that he would attempt to do this, you slipped the cigarette into your fingers and held it away from him. “Ha!” 

He let out a laugh, rolling his eyes and then simply lighting another one. Smirking at your achievement, you stuck the cigarette back into your lips, taking a few drags before blowing out the smoke. Tommy glanced over at you as your eyes followed the dancers and at that precise moment, he leaned over and snatched back his cigarette. You gasped as you turned to see your husband grinning at you.

“Nobody can beat Tommy Shelby. You know this,” he said with a smirk as you pouted, crossing your arms. The two of you continued to bicker playfully back and forth until your drinks had finished and you were back to dancing. Once more, the two of you flew about the dance floor, arms and legs moving in synch with the rest of the crowd.

You eventually ate dinner and continued to drink. Perhaps it was too much, but where was the fun if you didn’t let your hair down once in a while? At home, you hardly ever drank enough to actually get yourself this drunk. The two of you eventually left close to two in the morning and somehow made it back to your hotel room without dying.

It was only a few hours later, around six in the morning when you woke and stumbled out of bed, making it to the toilet just in time as you vomited. You threw up a few more times, the bile stinging your throat and making you gag. Once the vomiting had subsided, you pulled yourself to your feet, wiping your mouth on a towel and making your way out to the hotel room to find a glass. You half expected Tommy to be up, and frowned when you realized he wasn’t. In fact, he wasn’t in the room at all.

Getting your glass and filling it with water, you washed your mouth out a few times before turning on a bedside lamp. Tommy’s side of the bed was empty. Touching it, you found it to be cold. So he was out and had been for some time. Since there was nothing you could do, you made your way out onto the balcony and let the cool air wash over you. Least that made you feel better.

You waited for about an hour or so, occasionally vomiting some more, until Tommy came back. You heard the door open and Tommy slip in, closing it quietly behind him. You were still on the balcony, watching the sunrise over New York City. Not turning your head, you heard Tommy come up behind you and drape a blanket over your shoulders silently, since you were standing out there and had been for some time in nothing but your night dress. 

“Come on inside, (y/n).” Tommy murmured, slipping a hand around your waist and gently tugging you towards the room. You turned around then to look at Tommy.

“Where’d you go, Tommy?” you asked with a sigh, taking your cigarette out of your mouth and blowing out smoke, leaning against the railing. “Don’t lie to me, either.” Your voice did not sound hostile or confrontational. It just sounded empty and beaten.

“Couldn’t sleep, so I went for a walk.” 

So that was the answer he was going with, huh? You paused before turning to look at him, really look at him. Tommy held your gaze calmly, his piercing blue eyes meeting your gaze calmly.

“I really wish you hadn’t said that,” you murmured. “On that walk, did you happen to meet anybody?”

“What?” His eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. “No, no, I didn’t meet anyone. Are you trying to imply something?”

“No, I’m not. I’m just trying to figure out how you could have gotten blood on your collar,” you commented, as plainly as if you were discussing something as trivial as the weather. “And why you have a new scrape above your eyebrow, one you are trying to hide with that fucking hat of yours.” You snatched his cap off his head to see the extent of the scratch and indeed, it was rather large. Saying nothing, you shoved the cap into Tommy’s chest before storming into the hotel room, grabbing your suitcase. Tommy was not far behind.

“What are you doing?!” Tommy asked as he watched you open the closet and take down a handful of dresses you had brought with you.

“What do you think I’m doing you, daft idiot!?” you snapped, shoving the dresses into the suitcase without much care. “I’m fucking going home!”

“Why?” Tommy made a move to grab you to get you to stop but you just ducked under his arms.

“Are you really that fucking stupid?” You let out a laugh, one that sounded hollow even to your own ears. “You lied to me, Tommy. You fucking lied to me. You said you weren’t going to do any business here but you went behind my back and fucking did! I asked for one thing, Tom! One fucking thing!” You shook your head in disgust, grabbing your undergarments and stuffing them into the suitcase.

“(Y/n), please, let me explain myself!” The way that Tommy spoke was what made you pause and turn to look at him. His voice sounded like he was begging, and you knew Tommy. Tommy didn’t beg. Once he had your attention, Tommy hurriedly spoke. “I know I promised no business but I had to, love. I had to! We’re in the city owned by Al Capone. I had to take this chance and make a name for the Peaky Blinders. We’ve been doing business with him for a while, and I needed to meet with him to discuss new business terms. Doing it via telephone was too risky since people have started figuring out how to hack into calls. A letter would take too long. So this was my only chance. Please believe me when I say that I didn’t want to go behind your back but you’ve been looking forward to this for so long and I didn’t want you to get caught up in it all.”

You were silent for a long moment, lips pressed together in a faint line. “This is why you agreed to New York so quickly,” you murmured, your voice sounding rejected and crushed, even to you. “It’s why you already had a reservation made for that restaurant...and it’s why you were talking to that waiter with such a focused look on your face.” You dropped onto the bed, putting your head in your hands. “You know what the worst part is, Tommy?” you asked, lifting your head after a few moments to look up at your husband. “I think part of me knew that this would happen all along, that you would go behind my back for the Peaky fucking Blinders.” You spat the name out like it was poison. 

Tommy sat down next to you and when he tried to wrap an arm around your shoulders, you shrugged him off. 

“Love, I really am sorry,” Tommy whispered, and for a second you could have sworn his voice cracked. Tommy Shelby didn’t cry. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

“You could have told me!”

“I didn’t want to trouble you about it. This was supposed to be our honeymoon, and you weren’t supposed to have to worry about anything.” 

“Well, clearly that failed.” The room fell silent after your comment and you sat there for a few minutes, your thoughts racing around your head like some of Tommy’s horses. You were obviously troubled that your husband had lied to you, on your honeymoon no doubt! But what also bothered was that he told you that he wouldn’t do business on this trip but he still went ahead and planned this all. If he had just explained this to you, saying what he had said just then, you would have been angry, yes, but at least he would have been honest with you. “So, I take it that the meeting didn’t go well?” you asked finally.

“As well as can be expected. Actually met the bastard. Got beaten up a bit by some of his men before they realized who I was and that I had an actual meeting with their boss. Hence the blood.” You say nothing as you go to the bathroom and grab a towel, wetting it down and bringing it back. Pushing aside Tommy’s hair, you began to dab at the dried blood and attempt to clean him up. “So, am I forgiven?” he inquired.

“No.” 

“What can I do to earn your forgiveness?” 

You don’t answer him at first, because well, you don’t know. If you demanded that he never lied to you again, you were sure that would be another promise broken. Sometimes Tommy did lie as a way to protect you. Or what he thought was protection. So what could he do to earn your trust back again? This would not be a good marriage if you could not trust him. It had been some time since Tommy had asked you the question and he knew that you were zoning out. Tommy moved and tenderly took your wrist, pulling your hand away from his head and guiding you to sit down next to him.

“(Y/n).” It took Tommy putting his hands around your face and tilting your chin up to get you to actually look at him. When you finally did meet his eyes, they had a look of sorrow, a sight that you were not used to. “I really am sorry,” he whispered, thumb gently brushing across your cheek. “I expected this to be a minor meeting. One that would not take long or end up like this. I am sorry that I lied to you as I did...I will try my best not to do so in the future. I think you already knew this but marrying me was going to be difficult.” You nodded quietly. Indeed, you knew that the second you had fallen in love with this crazy man sitting in front of you. “So...do you think you can find it somewhere in that massive heart of yours to forgive me?” 

You pulled away from Tommy’s hands gently, resting your head on his shoulder with a faint sigh. The question was such a tough question to answer. You loved Tommy with all your heart but he still lied to you. “It’s going to be something that we will need to work on,” You commented finally. “Swear to me, Thomas Shelby. Swear to me something that is important to you. Swear to me that you will actually fucking try to make this marriage work and not lie to me.” You watched Tommy meet your gaze, his eyes staring back into yours. He was silent then for a pause and you felt your throat close up. He wasn’t going to do it. He wasn’t going to promise.

“I promise on your happiness, (y/n). Because right now, and from now on, that’s what matters most to me. Your happiness and your safety.” Tommy leaned forward then and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. While you knew that you two had a long road ahead of you, you prayed it would be a good, long road that was full of love and happiness. When the two of you broke apart, Tommy spoke again. “I love you, (y/n),” He whispered, pressing your foreheads together.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> * thank you to Ashling for reading this and giving amazing feedback!*


End file.
